Pretty Green Eyes (Criminal Minds)
by brittanypaige371
Summary: The team is approached with a case about a woman who disappeared suddenly a year ago, with her body being found, days after giving birth, with her eyes gouged out. Their horror is brought out by another woman who also disappears in the same manner. Can they find the culprits before they kill their newest victim?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9e0db755cd53e92448414b99e2731c4a"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter One: Camille Rande/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e0db755cd53e92448414b99e2731c4a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A year earlier.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79a8ebb51c9efddc6c62461b3c8d0d60"In the lively city known as Seattle, apart from the light drizzles here and there, it was lively nonetheless. It was night, and it said, the lights from every building, every street lamp, and even the headlights on a passing car illuminated the cloudy atmosphere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e2223c05eba41991822afd1dae90f74"Focusing on a small moderated tavern, a posse of young women were having a night out on the town. Submerged in their favorite hangout place, Gemini's Pizzeria. Fully equipped with alcoholic beverages, soft drinks, and of course, pizza. It seemed more authentic because of the owner being of Italian origin and he knew an old family recipe that had customers crawling to him for the fantastic flavors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d1c277ed15c89627ed8b41dcaea2c08"The young women were friends since their freshman year in high school. Raquel Jenn, Lily Osborne, and Camille Rande. All three women were inseparable. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32a3d5b5c47dbba67b044545230712e6""Here are drinks, Ladies, " The waiter placed three drinks on the round table of the booth the women sat rather comfortably at. "Your pizza will be out in a bit. Sit tight, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abdf5fbac651022f545490da235710d3""Thanks, " Raquel answered him, grabbing her drink, attacking the soda with her straw. "He's cute." She murmured under her breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a86e3689d35dd812ac5dbc47c3b61b36""You think all guys you see are cute, " Camille sips on her beverage with a sly smirk. "I seem to recall your wonderful boyfriend patiently waiting for you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9786299eed70cb244185ee08214cb5ef"Raquel groans. "Oh, poppycot! It's not like I'm gonna cheat on him! What doesn't know won't hurt him right? Matty is still my handsome beast! I'm not gonna risk a perfectly stable relationship for another guy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="437756dffcaa0efb517000b30e6cbfbc""Chill, Ra, " Lily laughed. "She was only saying..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac7dcf115158203254ffca8d9a374533""I know what she's saying and now she owes me a great big ice cream sundae!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6a26c3bbdb7940eafc7e161d6e96400""You want strawberry sauce on chocolate?" Camille asked playfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1c60b276960737d872050fb7eb8d35e""Now that you mention it...that sounds pretty good. Why don't you get it for me, slave?" Raquel said with false haughty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f66995f552e0a22b7c0ebda634c567f4"The three girls share looks before burst out laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05b42acd01eef4c95b00c196b50d83c0""We are such dorks!" Lily giggled hysterically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91de2e0c6bd0c9890d937807bfd55fa4""Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys whenever we get married," Camille says with a saddened smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="443e46f09a5279596e443deb3423571c""Why would you miss us? We wouldn't leave each other, " Raquel said and Lily nods in agreement. "Cami, Matty knows that we would take bullets for each other. I can't imagine a life without you being next to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58b0b235a777c77171c55d8163aa7841"Camille nodded as she looked at her sweating glass. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just...I was just thinking. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I've been thinking about settling down one of these days."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="377b11133d9bed20e2f13765f74c4722""Settling down?" Lily and Raquel glance at each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8082fe434420daeaf9abaeeaee300b3""Listen, Babe, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Toots/em, " Raquel slides close to Camille, slinking her left arm around her friend's shoulder. "You're my best friend, besides Lily, of course. When you feel like you're ready, you'll know." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34d290abefc9effcf9564448e250ed03"Before anything else is said, the waiter came about with a large, meat combo pizza drizzled with extra cheese and ranch sauce. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c64c0c0bb66bf313cea6c382106c3a1"Ah, just the way these women liked their pizza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daa1b749a4d29ef58818d91c3b3d2f62""Whoo! Come to mama!" Raquel licked her lips as she loudly whooped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c409a462f5abbad421f31b480b06fe94""Here you are, Ladies, " The waiter gave the women a bright grin as he sat the steaming hot pizza in the center of the table. "Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="164c1fdda2d5f35a696c1ae0e173a517""Will do." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c50c2f6fba4bb46f8c0d81c5e689f12f"Immediately, the women attacked the pizza, taking slices for their personal servings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2ba9932d4ea641744ac413eb40dce44""Mm!" Camille moaned as she bit into her pizza slice. "So good!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="384439d6e402fc35816cfb7f5f24ee5e"After their bellies were full, the clock had just ticked eleven. And this meant the pizza parlor was closing down for the night and opening their bar section. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe6daf698075541346ab4afeb3e2906c"Out on the street, the roads glistening with puddles and slick with water. The trio of friends giddily stumbles to their cars in the parking lot across the pizza parlor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b97ed10b0d65e8ffadf531f4e6651694""Hey, hey!" Lily snorts uncontrollably as an occurring memory rears up in her mind. "Remember that time when Ryker Kenneth tried to ask Morgan Denny to the prom and he fainted?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b52692178ec05c15b39533ccb7d7ce69"The memory said out loud caused all three to chortle and bark out harsh, breathless laughter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee99e1339b681be812640e7726e5302b""P-poor guy!" Camille gasped for air through her. "I think they actually got married this year."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5114b6fc004aa92a58d82cd8d1d519c""Really?" Raquel gaped at Camille with surprise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bfec526f6a43cab7a0260142095c0b7d""Yeah, " Camille confirmed with a nod. "I think Morgan's expecting now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41dbfbb50fddf586d5dc1761f12e9e71""Oof! That baby is gonna be so pretty!" Lily digs her keys from her purse. "She always did have pretty eyes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fcd2a3a055613d297604e048f23b94e1""She must've been genetically altered to look like some angel Barbie." Raquel scoffed as she unlocked her car, the lights inside flickering brightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c3554db456f2536a2228872929fdcad""You're just jealous because you've got dark eyes, " Camille laughed half-heartedly. "You doe." She added, which resulted in her being whacked in the arm by Raquel. "Ow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="456a560939c7194a15b0cc0d60b49123""That's what you get—and anyway, in some way, you're right. I've always wanted bright eyes. I mean, look at you! You've got green eyes! Be grateful you're not lookin' like some hag!" Raquel opened the driver's side door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff95870a27e82d96496b1e055c43cf6d""Hey, green eyes aren't as attractive, or as mysterious as brown eyes, " Camille hugged Raquel from the side. "You're a babe! Own it, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0c14fbd619c749858682add22848728"Sighing, Raquel nodded in defeat, "Yeah. You're right. I love you, Cami." The light-haired woman returned Camille's embrace. "You, too, Lils! Get in here!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b99d6fb7bf28c9f9f0259b7a3dedf9f"The redhead grins and pounces on her friends, attempting an awkward dog pile. "I love you guys em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/em much!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ae4d356261c7a04fa9e6993fc7e942c""Alright, alright!" Camille laughs lightly. "Get back to your lady love, Raquel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef89da466edd09a017a16eb7cbf2fe1e"Raquel smirked. "I'll send your regards to him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b96f3f7a89d9a1d3b7d56c11cf1b9aa""Stay safe, Camille." Lily waved at her dark-haired friend as she hopped into the passenger side of Raquel's little car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bba4344140cf4b9cddb1bd87bca1e6a4""Always am, " Camille breathed out, fishing her own car keys from her shoulder purse. "See you, girls! I'll text you when I get home!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a5316cbfbd92fed874cd56d97dc7f28"And with that, Camille walked away as Raquel's car roared to life and the headlights blinking to life as they shone brightly. The dark-haired woman twists around one last time, waving her arm in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af8d7cbad945a688a2e4e2afd2b101df"The car beeps out before rolling out into the street, stopping for a split second and then speeding off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57a3e595a608d95a04e04b16f46986ee"Camille sighed heavily as she sauntered across the dark, eerie street, her SUV sitting on the end of the curb. She remembered barely even getting here in time, the parking lot being full and the cars lined the street around the block. Her heels clicked against the road, flicking small droplets of water around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c04b012bc9a1c464d93a708ee0e41a79"From somewhere in the alley behind the pizza parlor, there came a loud bang, which caused Camille to freeze in her tracks, sudden fear, her eyes focused on the very dark blanketed narrow ways of the alley. She squinted to find the culprit of the loud noise. Suddenly, a figure moves forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6f78abf27fdec6c3ce5905d7e77c54f"Camille clutches her pepper spray in her purse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="186a9673cf863542f404f32b7dcf1299"As quickly as Camille sprang into tense defense, a black tomcat rushes from the shadows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6477864853c310dbe838655310c62df3"The woman jumps in fright from the sudden movement, and then realizing it was a cat and not a creeper, her stomach softened and she felt relieved. She lets out a breath she had held in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdc4680b0895146a63bf7d8b436bcd14""Stupid cat, " She murmurs, approaching her car, unlocking the vehicle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ef1efd4a2dad25d3723348d2750c29d""Excuse me?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b43f818b5ee35f7b41506ac7aaa58967"Camille let out a scream, her arms flying up in defense as the voice suddenly rings out. The shriek disappears into the shadows. Her hand equipped and ready to release the pepper spray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04b92588d992fcf7a59705ed6137e4c6""I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's okay!" The lanky figure leans away quickly, thrusting his arms into the air indicating his harmlessness. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2aa7f4a8c925f9d48ecc98979a767d3e"Camille's heart raced and her blood pounded within her ears. Through her immense fright, Camille realized it was the waiter that tended to her and her friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68ae98d65fd76a85762c9c767b75442b""What the hell! I could've totally peppered you!" Camille hissed out angrily and shakily as she lowers the spray, but warily ready to spray it just in case./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b0636e5858bca39a8e20a14ea2478f0""Sorry, Miss, " He ducked his head, blushing shamefully. "It's just you. . .you left your wallet inside."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f7c088e52b7a674ff6b154feb2b967d"Indeed she had as she eyed the leather folding wallet with the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sailor Moon/em printed design logo on it. She took it with her free hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f87247f0b48396f6d817ba0538354de""Thanks." She dryly grunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ffd29c6a74d52ebbe1b19a949ace6bd2""Sorry again for scaring ya, miss, it wasn't really my intention." The waiter chuckled whistle scratching the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c72998946720e5de51587c113f152373""You're fine." Camille huffed, watching as the man jogged back toward the pizzeria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="792db3d4de15436f6725c45d6e98eb9a"So, she was worried for nothing. There was nothing out here except a cat and the shadows. A low rumble thunder snaps the woman from her thoughts and she turns back toward her car, unlocking it as fast she could. She felt eyes burning holes into her back and it scared her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e543c24375859e8f5c44242220c4622f"As quickly as she tried, Camille sunk into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and locking the car from the inside. Breathing out, she felt somewhat safer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab1d7a37b0be15578df41f48258e48f0""It's dark out, Camille, " The woman told herself. "You're just jumpy and paranoid." She opens the visor and opens the mirror, the little lights parallel of the mirror's sides light up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9831b8f548ebb52115c81c8c773ba57"She always did this. She fluffed her bangs over her forehead. Camille shut the mirror and visor, buckling the seat belt over her body and began adjusting the rearview mirror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1b3d06d22b671acd332033217b9d44c"What she wasn't expecting was meeting a pair of dark eyes. A hand reaches out and clamps over Camille's mouth as she screamed, muffling her scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aabdad158d476d98cf6d730ba67b7bb""You know, Miss, " The person said cooly, their lips brushing against Camille's right ear. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You've got really pretty eyes."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0f017f0fc78a0137eb949830b69abb7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And that was the last time anyone would ever see Camille Rande again./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
